


Prom Night

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's going to his prom and Jensen's working at the garage? What's wrong with this picture?A companion in the Fall 'verse series I'm writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I owe my sanity to **Magos186**. She was awesome by letting me bounce songs off her for hours and even suggesting about a billion songs of her own. She is awesome and I love her because she is just so cool. :: bows to Magos :: All for you. Seriously.

Jensen knew that Jared was disappointed, but as he walked into the garage that night…

 

Jensen stopped breathing. Jared was wearing a black tuxedo, with a simple pinkish charcoal vest on over the bright white shirt.

 

Jensen looked down at himself, as he tore his eyes away from Jared. His jumpsuit was unzipped, hanging loosely from his hips, his once white now grease stained tank top clinging to him. He looked like such a scrub.

 

“Hey,” Jared said, a small smile. “I know you said that you couldn’t get out of work tonight, and that’s fine… But just because you can’t come to my prom doesn’t mean that I don’t want you to at least pin my stupid flower on me.” Jensen opened his mouth to argue, but Jared was shaking his head and spoke before he could, “It’s my night, Jen… And this is what I want.”

 

Jensen nodded, his ragged breaths making his nod look a little stupid and lopsided. He wiped his hands off on the towel that was laying on the engine for a good five minutes before calling it a lost cause and just gently taking the white rose from the plastic container in Jared’s hands.

 

Jared looked so damn happy as Jensen pinned the delicate bloom to Jared’s lapel, that even Jensen found himself smiling. 

 

“Thanks,” Jared whispered, carefully leaning foreword and kissing Jensen lightly. Jensen fought the urge to pull him closer choosing instead not to stain Jared’s tux with grease.

 

“My mom said I could stay at your house tonight,” Jared murmured quietly. “So I’ll be there when you get home.”

 

“Okay,” Jensen breathed. And Jared bestowed one more delicate kiss before whispering goodbye and walking back out of the garage.

 

As soon as the younger man left, the garage was filled with cat calls, Jensen could feel his cheeks burning as he muttered “Shut up” and turned to work on the car before him once more. He looked up, swallowing worriedly as his boss moved to stand next to him. 

 

“Sir?” he heard himself ask as his adam’s apple bobbed heavily in his throat.

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing, boy?”

 

\-----

 

“No, it’s fine, Alexis,” Jared murmured to the bitchy girl beside him that kept harping on the fact that Jared had been the one to land the prettiest guy in Richardson- The prettiest guy in Richardson that wouldn’t even go to his boyfriend’s prom. “He told me he has to work, and he does, so it’s fine. He didn’t even go to his prom, so why should he come to mine?”

 

“He didn’t come to his prom because he dropped out before it happened,” Alexis reminded him pointedly.

 

“I’m going to get some punch,” Jared said brightly, leaning over to whisper in Chad’s ear, “Keep her the _hell_ away from me or I may have to beat her to death with one of the folding chairs.”

 

Chad laughed, but leaned across the table to talk to Alexis anyway.

 

Jared sighed and lurked by the punch bowl for a few minutes. He almost wanted to go home, Jensen’s home. Laying in his and Jen’s bed was by far more interesting than standing in his high school gym surrounded by crepe paper streamers and balloons…

 

He set his empty punch glass down and was just turning to leave when the whispers started.

 

He couldn’t help but look around, after all there were more than a few fingers pointed in his direction.

 

He glanced up at the DJ booth and his jaw dropped, mouth and eyes a huge O of surprise.

 

Jensen was there, Jensen was smiling at him. Jensen looked amazing. However the hell he got a black suit the night of prom, Jared would never know and in all honest he didn’t freaking care.

 

He was there…

 

\-----

 

Jensen could swear that his heart was beating louder than the music, but tried to convince himself that he was being ridiculous. He glanced down at his black suit, his pressed white shirt and his carefully tied pinky gray tie. (That he’d borrowed from Sherry, Jared had chosen not to wear the tie and the vest so he got the tie from her- He shook his head, he was so nervous even his inner thoughts were rambling.)

 

Jensen smoothly wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as he crossed the quickly emptying dance floor, holding one out when he reached Jared.

 

“May I-?” He murmured, not even able to get all the words out before Jared nodded and took his hand.

 

Jensen smiled and led them out to the middle of the floor, holding Jared close as the man began to sing…

 

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,_  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I could never explain,  
What I hear when you don't say a thing- 

 

Jensen looked into Jared’s huge smiling eyes and realized that he could never love anything or anyone more than he loved Jared in this moment. He opened his mouth and the next thing he knew he was singing along quietly with the song, “ _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all…_ “

 

Jared’s eyes had a tearful sheen to them, and Jensen glanced around the room, barely even able to look away from his lover for that long. When Jared tipped his head down to hide the tear that slipped down his cheek, Jensen used a gentle finger to push his face back up and he continued to sing, “ _All day long I can hear people talking out loud, But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd, Try as they may they can never define, What's being said between your heart and mine…_ “

 

Jensen couldn’t resist turning Jared around slowly, his hand raising up so Jared could turn under their arms and then put their hands on his chest, Jared’s free arm curling around his shoulder and his own free arm sliding under Jared’s jacket to rest on his back.

“ _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me,  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,  
You say it best when you say nothing at all._

 

Jensen and Jared moved slowly around the dance floor, aware of nothing but the music and the sway of their bodies moving together as one.

 

Jensen lifted his bowed head and looked at Jared, another tear sliding down his lovers cheek. 

 

“Hey,” he murmured, and Jared laughed. One single joyous laugh that lit up his entire face.

 

“ _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,_ “ Jensen sang, steering Jared gently around the floor, turning him once more and then just enjoying the feel of Jared pressed against him, surrounding them with love.

 

“ _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,_ “ Jared sang back, and now Jensen understood why the younger man had been moved to tears; there was something so distinctly intimate about having words of love sang into your ear as you moved slowly together. He looked up into his lovers face as Jared sang the last line, “ _You say it best when you say nothing at all…_ “

 

Jared could taste his tears on his own lips as Jensen dipped him slightly and kissed him deeply.

 

Hearing Jensen’s honeyed yet husky tones wash over him as he was moved around the floor to words of everlasting love…

 

He opened his eyes as Jensen righted him once more, and saw a slightly watery glaze on Jen’s own eyes and knew that he understood.

 

“I love you,” Jensen murmured, as they slowly separated from their dance.

 

“I love you, too,” Jared whispered back, his own smile matching Jensen’s in its brilliance.

 

Only after they kissed again did Jared notice that the entire time they’d been dancing the floor had remained empty for them and only then did he realize that no one had dared to try and do one mean or hateful thing…

 

He bit his lower lip, and Jensen tugged him tightly to his chest, kissing him again.

 

When they broke apart, Jared couldn’t help but release the laugh that bubbled up in him, “This was perfect… Thank you.” But he kissed Jensen before he could respond.

 

After all, he said it best when he said nothing at all.


End file.
